Power Hunger
Russia Latin Confederation |side2 = China |goal1 = Discover information about China's advanced technology Blame the attack on soldiers mind-controlled by Epsilon |goal2 = Protect the classified information from "Epsilon" forces |commanders1 = * Soviet General * Unknown Confederation commander |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * Morales (initial) * Full Russian arsenal * Full Confederation arsenal |forces2 = Full Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive |music = Banished (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = Sandman }} Operation: Power Hunger is the seventh Soviet Act Two campaign mission. In this mission, the colour of the player-controlled Russian is purple and the allied Confederation forces is light purple instead of red and orange, ostensibly to reflect how these armies are pretending to be mind controlled by Epsilon. Briefing In an unexpected turn of events, it would appear that the main Chinese fleet in the North Pacific Ocean has begun making their way down south, most likely, towards Solomon or Fiji Islands. While we have no idea why they are doing this, it has given us the perfect opportunity to strike. Right along the coast is Shanghai, the location of the Chinese Military Headquarters, the likely nerve center to all of China's military and technological knowledge. In order to obtain their advanced EMP and cybernetic tech they refused to share for ourselves, to fight against Yuri in Moscow, we must capture it. Though major formations of the Chinese fleet may be away, a significant defense still exists within the East China Sea and the city's perimeter to halt any invasion force. If we're to send our navy and amphibious forces in, we'll need to take care of the EMP Control Stations and Hammer Defenses that protect the coast; Morales will be at your command to take care of those. After the defenses are taken down, the landing zone must be secured before we can send in your MCV. All of this will be done under a purple coat of paint - a simple, but effective way to trick the Chinese into believing that this attack is being orchestrated by Yuri. However, to make this more believable, Morales will have to leave the area before the main attack begins and the Chinese army notices him. Objective 1: Destroy the Nuclear Reactors and EMP Stations. Objective 2: Take Morales to the evacuation point. Objective 3: Destroy the Hammer Defenses and Dragonflies. Objective 4: Capture the Chinese Military HQ. Objective 5: Keep Morales alive. Events Clearing the way Before the siege, Soviet high command notes that outright assault will fail as the only shoreline suitable for landing zone was heavily defended by Hammer Defenses and Dragonflies. Furthermore, the task force including MCVs and armored units was to be loaded inside Zubr Transports. With the presence of Dragonflies, this will greatly jeopardize the whole operation. Not to mention several EMP Control Stations. As a result, Morales was called to blackout the power facilities that powered the EMP Control Stations scattered across Shanghai and destroy the stations themselves. Once done, Morales left the vicinity and the Russian navy began clearing the coastal defenses. Establishing a beachhead With the EMP Control Stations gone, fleets containing Zubr Transports of both Confederation and Russia arrived and the whole operation began. While the Confederation forces provided distraction on the ground, a Russian naval elite strike team arrived with the new Akula Missile Submarines to clear any defense on the ground. Shanghai was soon littered with scrap metal from whatever remained of both sides. With a limited invasion force size and suffering heavy casualties, the Confederation force still managed to establish a base in order to continue their distraction. As the battle raged on, the naval task force teared through the Chinese vessels to their destination. With their reactors destroyed, the Hammer Defenses had already been silenced. And the Dragonflies were shot down by Seawolves. Gordost ballistic missiles finished off whatever remained on the shore to clear the way for the landing. With his ground forces landed on the beach, the General ordered a scout party to move forward. Not long after, he spotted several Demolition Trucks and patrols ahead of the landing site. All of them were taken care of in a short skirmish. Now, the Russians were able to arrange a second attack wave against the Chinese right flank while the Confederation kept them busy in the front, or they hope so. The Chinese commander, realizing how much havoc the second invasion force can cause, called for reinforcement. Columns of mighty armored units began to pour into the city and towards the Russian troops. Cargo Planes filled with paratroopers, escorted by Foxtrots soared through the sky. But the Russians made use of the response timing and sent their forces into the city too. Infantry squads were dispatched to garrison city buildings, tanks were moved into positions, defensive buildings were constructed, covered both ground and sky. Moreover, the arrival of an Apocalypse Tank battalion was more than a relief for the General. Everything was prepared to face the counterattack. Soon, Chinese reinforcements arrived and began an onslaught. To the end, the surviving Chinese troops were forced to fall back and turn to the defensive. Now, with the Chinese retreated to the final base, the General can finally begin the assault on the Military HQ. Capturing the Military HQ The General's siege forces are finally in place: The Scud Launchers was the main force in the demolition of the defensive structures, the tank division consisting of the Tesla Cruisers and the Rhino Tanks destroyed the internal remnants of the enemy base with support from Apocalypse Tank and Repair Drones, Akula Missile Subs and Typhoon Attack Subs focused on harassment at sea. Within a short while, the defenses in front of the Chinese Military HQ were all razed, and the defenses on both sides of it were eventually insurmountable, thus becoming the stuff of the Russian and Confederation forces. Aftermath Intel from the captured Military HQ reveals that Yunru had been commissioned to develop weapons and equipment for an army with their own arsenal separate from the standardized Soviet arsenal, and had located her in Kashmir. The General subsequently deployed the Confederation forces to claim the last of China's advanced technologies. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 50000 * 2 veterancy starting crates are provided (meaning Morales will be in Elite status immediately). * 4 elite Chinese Typhoon Attack Subs on the map will be removed. * The player will receive additional naval units when Confederation is landing. * 2 waves of paratroopers is provided after player's MCV is sent. * There will be less enemy Pyros and Nuwa Cannons patrolling on the map. * The intensity of enemy attack after the player gained base is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 35000 * 1 veterancy starting crate and 1 armor crate are provided. * 4 elite Chinese Typhoon Attack Subs on the map will be removed. * The player will receive additional naval units when Confederation is landing. * 1 wave of paratroopers is provided after player's MCV is sent. * More enemy will attack the player's forces when Confederation is landing. * There will be several enemy paratroopers garrisoning civilian buildings near player's base after landing. Mental * Starting credits: 30000 * No crates will be provided at all. * No Paradrop support power provided after player's MCV is sent. * More enemy will attack the player's forces when Confederation is landing. * There will be several enemy paratroopers garrisoning civilian buildings near player's base after landing. * The intensity of enemy attack after the player gained base is the strongest in this difficulty. Trivia * This mission is a spiritual successor to Red, a Soviet mission in version 2.0 that involves capturing the Chinese Military Headquarters, albeit located in Beijing instead. * Pearl Tower in this mission is capturable, which will remove all shroud on the battlefield. * On the top-left corner of the map, there're 2 civilians being guarded by Chinese army. According to the developers, they are supposed to be Yunru's parents; Yunru herself is also there. She will leave the map through Stallion Transport if player spots her. * During development, this mission was known as Irenic Red Man at first, then the name changed into See Red, before finally changed to Power Hunger. zh:力量嗜欲 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions